This present invention relates to a stand for portable personal computers that enhances the cooling capacity of the computers, portable personal computers that include the stand, and methods for thermal management in portable personal computers.
Since their conception and design, portable personal computers, as with all computers, have faced the issue of thermal management as a result of heat generated by the processor and other components of the computer. As is well known, excessive heat can degrade performance of computers and result in damage to components of computers. As a result, thermal management is often an important consideration in computer design.
In the last few years, thermal dissipation requirements of portable computers have increased. For example typical portable computers generate heat that must be dissipated in the range of from about 10 watts to about 20 watts and beyond. This is at least in part a result of ever increasing CPU performance. For example, see Yu, THE FUTURE OF MICROPROCESSORS, IEEE Micro, December 1996, pp. 46-53, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Additional heat is also generated by increasing functions performed by portable personal computers, such as digital video disk (DVD), modem, audio, video, among other devices, now often included in portable personal computers. It is expected that future portable personal computers will provide even greater processing performance and functions, thereby continuing the trend of increasing heat dissipation.
For example, with an A4 form factor, i.e., with a 297 mm by 210 mm footprint, the cooling limit for a PC without fan is from about 15 to about 20 watts. Providing more cooling than these limits can not only be a competitive advantage, but also a product differentiation.
The present invention enhances the performance of a portable personal computer by allowing it to operate in two different states, one where heat dissipation is higher than the other. The higher heat dissipation state is made possible by providing a stand that nests into the base or bottom cover of the computer. When the stand is in a deployed position, it permits greater heat dissipation from the computer by allowing ambient air to circulate under and behind the computer.
Accordingly, aspects of the present invention provide a stand for a portable personal computer including a base including a front side, a back side, a right side, a left side, and a bottom surface. The stand includes at least one stand member interconnectable with the base. The at least one stand member is positionable in a deployed position and a stowed position. In the deployed position, the at least one stand member supports at least one portion of the bottom surface of the base at an elevated level with respect to a surface that the portable personal computer is supported by. The at least one stand member engages a surface of the base in the stowed position.
Aspects of the present invention also provide a portable personal computer including a base including a bottom surface, a back side, a front side, a left side, a right side, and a bottom surface. A display is hingedly interconnected with the base. At least one stand member is interconnectable with the base. The at least one stand member is positionable in a deployed position and a stowed position. In the deployed position, the at least one stand member supports at least one portion of the bottom surface of the base at an elevated level with respect to a surface that the portable personal computer is supported by. The at least one stand member engages a surface of the base in the stowed position.
Additionally, aspects of the present invention provide a method for thermal management in a portable personal computer including a base including a front side, a back side, a right side, a left side, and a bottom surfacer and, at least one stand member interconnectable with the base. The at least one stand member is positionable in a deployed position and a stowed position. In the deployed position, the at least one stand member supports at least one portion of the bottom surface of the base at an elevated level with respect to a surface that the portable personal computer is supported by. In the stowed position, the at least one stand member engages a surface of the base or is retracted within the computer. The method includes detecting whether the at least one stand member is in the deployed or stowed position or a temperature of the computer. Selected devices in the computer are activated such that the heat output by the activated devices does not exceed the cooling capacity of the computer or a predetermined heat output.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the inventions simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description-are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.